Conventionally, a jig which fixes a joint shaft of a robot is known. The jig is used for preventing the attitude of an arm, which is supported on a base portion in a rotatable manner about a joint shaft, from changing in performing a maintenance operation for replacing a motor, which drives the joint shaft of the robot, or a reducer (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2014-217931).